kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticker
|type = Collectible item |properties = None}} |type = Collectible item |properties = None}} Stickers are items in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information There are a total of 200 stickers to collect throughout Kirby: Planet Robobot. Most appear as silver and blue paper circles with a peeled-up edge and a question mark on them. Rare stickers look the same but with a gold and rainbow color scheme. Stickers are found within stages and are even given as prizes for landing on cloud 1 in the Goal Game. StreetPassing a player who also owns a copy of Kirby: Planet Robobot will cause Bandana Waddle Dee to appear mid-stage and toss Kirby one. Once the stage is completed, the stickers Kirby collected are revealed. The hero can pick up stickers he already has, so collecting them all is time-consuming. Additionally, the player can buy stickers for three Play Coins apiece; after purchasing five, he/she must finish a stage before more can be bought. Rare, gold stickers cannot be purchased with Play Coins, and must be found hidden inside stages. Alternatively, Bandana Waddle Dee may toss one if two players have StreetPassed each other a few times. A sticker takes the form of a decorative decal that can be applied to Kirby's Robobot Armor. Collected stickers may be viewed and applied to the Robobot Armor in the Sticker Room. The Sticker Room may be accessed via the game's main menu or through a button on the bottom screen during the stage select menu in Story Mode. Most depict new artwork or cultural symbols, while others feature promotional artwork from past ''Kirby'' games. Stickers are used in Super Kirby Clash as a form of communicating with other players online during and before battles. Various stickers have characters, phrases, and sound effects based on the depicted character to depict personality and get general messages across. They can also be used in Story Quests, but they serve no purpose when used as such. List ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Super Kirby Clash Rare Sticker Guide (''Kirby: Planet Robobot) Patched Plains Resolution Road Overload Ocean Gigabyte Grounds Rhythm Route Access Ark Rare Completion Sticker Mistakes (Kirby: Planet Robobot) *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' is spelled "Kirby's Tilt 'N Tumble" in all descriptions. *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' and Kirby: Squeak Squad are missing their colons in all descriptions. *Despite debuting in Kirby's Super Star Stacker, Gryll is listed as appearing in Kirby's Star Stacker. This may be because Kirby's Super Star Stacker was never released outside of Japan, along with that the Japanese names for Kirby's Star Stacker and Kirby's Super Star Stacker are the same. Related Quotes Trivia *When the player collects ten or more of one sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot, the color of the number and of the glow that surrounds the sticker when it is selected in the Sticker Room turns from blue to purple. This is the maximum number the player can collect of each sticker. *Stickers were designed to resemble the keychain items from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, as both serve as unique collectibles. KPR Kirby 3D Rumble Sticker.jpg|Hidden sticker in Kirby 3D Rumble KBlBl_Hidden_Sticker.jpg|Hidden sticker in Kirby's Blowout Blast *Stickers appear hidden throughout the levels in the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game, much in the same way keychains appear throughout Kirby Fighters Deluxe and Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. This feature carries over to Kirby's Blowout Blast as well. Most of these stickers are found by turning the camera with the C-Stick present on New Nintendo 3DS and 2DS models. *The doodles of various Kirby characters may be inspired by the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode Cartoon Buffoon, where the residents of Cappy Town are shown to have poor drawing skills when drawing several of the series's staple characters. *If the player does not have two or more of a sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot, it cannot be applied to both sides of the Robobot Armor. While this makes sense logically, it makes having one type of rare sticker on both sides of the Robobot Armor nearly impossible; this can only be achieved by receiving a rare sticker through StreetPass. Artwork stickers.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR_Sticker_Blue.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Maxim_Tomato.jpg|Kirby finds a rare sticker. KPR Sticker application.png|A sticker is applied to Robobot Armor. SKC_Stickers.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' es:Pegatina ja:ステッカー Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Super Kirby Clash Category:Collectible items Category:List